


Uśmiech

by kruk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Uśmiechnij się, Anakinie- rzekła mu raz matka -bo jeśli nadal umiesz się śmiać, życie nie może być aż takie złe.Mówiła to uśmiechając się słodko, choć jej twarz pokrywały sińce.Anakin nigdy nie zapomniał matczynej rady.





	Uśmiech

_Uśmiechnij się, Anakinie_ \- rzekła mu raz matka - _bo jeśli nadal umiesz się śmiać, życie nie może być aż takie złe._ Mówiła to uśmiechając się słodko, choć jej twarz pokrywały sińce. Z przeciętej wargi wolno sączyła się krew; czerwona smużka na tle obitej skóry. Anakin próbował się uśmiechnąć, tak jak mu Shmi radziła. Był to uśmiech niepewny, zagubiony między dziecięcym gniewem, a strachem. Nienawidził tych, którzy skrzywdzili jego matkę, ale za bardzo ją kochał, aby wybuchnąć teraz płaczem, by skarżyć się, gdy ona sama uśmiechała się ciepło.

(Anakin jednak czuł też coś innego - rezygnacja od dawna tkwiła w jej ciemnych oczach, tuż obok matczynej miłości do jedynego syna)

<><><>

Jedi nakazywali spokój, ale to przychodziło z trudem młodemu Anakinowi. Świątynia Zakonu była piękna i przestronna; uczniowie i mistrzowie posiadali własne pokoje na własność, zielone i słodko pachnące ogrody koiły zmysły, woda i jedzenie zawsze były na wyciągnięcie ręki. A mimo to Świątynia Jedi zdawała się być pusta, bez życia. _Zimna_. Anakin nie miał tu przyjaciół, nie takich jak ci z Tatooiny, z którymi dzielił wszelkie trudy, gorycz porażki, ból po smaganiu batem i malutkie radości. Rada Jedi zawsze patrzyła na niego, jakby był kimś obcym, niechcianym. Zbyt niebezpiecznym by spuścić z oka. Anakin uśmiechał się każdego dnia, nawet po tym jak karcono go za przywiązanie, za impulsywność, za pytania czemu Jedi nie czynią nic, aby niewolnictwo przestało istnieć.

Jedi mieli swój kodeks, filozofię, od wieków ustalony schemat myślenia. Wszystko to było za sztywne, za bardzo go dławiło. Ale mimo to pozdrawiał uśmiechem innych uczniów i surowych mistrzów. Zawsze szukał nowych powodów, aby śmiech nie zawiódł go pośród tych pięknych, lecz jakże cichych, martwych korytarzy.

(Nawet jeśli wcale nie miał powodów do śmiechu; nawet kiedy uśmiechanie bolało)

<><><>

Gdy wojna wybuchła, galaktykę ogarnął chaos. Mimo to istniały powody do śmiechu - zwłaszcza na zaludnionym Coruscant i bogatym Alderaanie i pięknym Naboo i tych wszystkich planetach w Centrum wszechświata, których obywatele nie musieli broczyć przez błoto i wykrwawiać się i szturmować rzeszy droidów po drugiej stronie linii frontu. Od tego były klony. Od tego byli Jedi. A mimo to wojna dotykała coraz to nowsze światy. Krew niewinnych plamiła brukowaną ziemię, martwe ciała nadgryzała zgnilizna, a miasta płonęły jak wielkie pochodnie. Dla uciekających przed wojenną zawieruchą brakowało miejsca w cywilizowanych, dobrze ułożonych planetach.

Anakin walczył od pierwszego dnia wojny. Stracił dłoń, jego ciało nosiło znamiona minionych trudów. Każda bitwa zostawiała na nim swój ślad; czasem tylko bliznę na jasnej skórze, czasem ugodziła go w samo serce, a rana taka nigdy szybko nie goiła się. Przez wiele miesięcy walk, zaznał smaku porażki i zwycięstwa, utracił wielu bliskich mu kamratów i dobrych, wiernych żołnierzy. Wojna nie trawiła jedynie galaktyki, ale także jego wiarę w Republikę i samych Jedi. Tylko myśl o Padme trzymała go przy zdrowych zmysłach. Ona i słowa matki.

Więc nikły uśmiech nie znikał z jego ust, nawet kiedy bitwa trwała przez wiele godzin niszcząc delikatne miasta, kiedy żołnierze byli rozrywani na strzępy od wybuchu miny lub kiedy wykrwawiali się w samotności pod ostrzałem wroga, kiedy zmęczenie paliło jego mięśnie, a gniew i żal i rozczarowanie mroziło mu serce. Nikły uśmiech nie znikał z jego ust. Krótki żart z byle czego padał ilekroć wraz z żołnierzami przetrwał kolejną bitwę bo tylko śmiech był bezpieczną formą obrony przed okrucieństwem wojny.

(Ale uśmiech nie sięgał jego oczu. Już nie)


End file.
